


Gentle Wreck

by SanderSins



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chains, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Restraints, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderSins/pseuds/SanderSins
Summary: Prompt, from my Tumblr: Logan just totally wrecks the other three.





	Gentle Wreck

Patton lay between Roman and Virgil, resting against soft, blue sheets in Logan’s favourite position. Head down and ass up, he arches into the air like a desperate puppy. He arches, whimpers and whines but alas, no attention is given to the soft mutt, and he is forced to wait, watching the one thing he wants. It’s so close… Yet it’s so far.

Roman lays to the right of Patton in a similar fashion, only his hands are chained precise and strong against the headboard, making it thump against the wall with each forced movement behind him. Logan doesn’t flatter the royal, he doesn’t waste his time trying to make the royal feel good. Instead, he focuses on what’s important. Himself.   
He fucks the broken royal quick, deep and rough. His shirt remains buttoned and his pants remain on, after all, he didn’t want to waste time to take them off. Why put himself through the bother? To stop the desperate whores from being too humiliated? Preposterous.   
Annoyingly, Roman bounces back into Logan’s thrusts, but Logan leaves him to it. By the time Logan’s done with him Romans come thrice. Logan is yet to come.   
Sticky and exhausted, Roman collapses. Panting as he watched Logan move.

Virgil lays to the left of Patton, also positioned very similar to Patton. The only difference is the Virgil has his legs spread with a spreader bar, clamped around his ankles. This time Logan is softer. His movements weren’t gentle, but they weren’t rough either. A satisfactory neutral. Logan wasn’t preoccupying himself with Virgil’s usual tastes, which were soft and loving. But, he didn’t want to deal with a sobbing brat for pushing him too hard, so he settled in the middle, pushing Virgil a little tougher than usual but allowing himself to go without interruption. It doesn’t take Virgil as long to come, writhing under Logan in complete bliss. Logan almost came as well, but he wasn’t done yet.

Now, it was Patton’s turn. He moved behind Patton, who was already squirming beneath his gaze. Logan purposely left Patton til last, making him watch the other two as he pleasured them, forcing him to listen to their cries of satisfaction. Patton was the biggest cock slut of all when Logan was around, so it wasn't Logan’s fault he was so needy.

Logan didn’t waste any time with Patton, pounding mercilessly into him. No gentle touches, no soft words. Just pure roughness, slamming Patton down into the bed with each thrust, making the moaning man cry out with pleasure, too much pleasure.

They would both come like that, and Logan would breed Patton.

Then they could all cuddle, Logan would massage their shoulders as they dozed off and whisper sweet nothings to them.


End file.
